London's Sister
by Couplelover456
Summary: When London's Sister comes onto the S.S tipton, Zack and Cody fall head over heals for her and Bailey slowly get jelouas of her. What will happen?
1. London's Sis

London and the rest of the crew waited for the arrival of her precious dog, Ivana, and her sister, Mariella Tipton. London and Mariella never did really get along, Mariella was a girly/tomboy girl while London was a rich/girly girl. London's dog came down first,swinging in her carrier bag. After London finally got ahold of Ivana, the helicopter lowered Mariella down in the ladder and she jumped the few feet to the ships dock. "Hi , London" Mariella said as she landed on the dock,her black curls bounced as her feet hit the dock. Mariella wore a blue tank top with a blood red rose and over it a black unzipped hoddie, she also wore black jean capris, and plain black all-star converse. Her black thick hair was curled and she had side bangs with red streaks in it. "Ah, . Good to see that you made it her safley" said as he handed Mariella her puppy, Max. "Thank you" she replied as she got the dog from Mosbeys hands. Mariella had called the ship earlier and asked them if she could have her yorkiepoo,Max, they happly agreed to her request. Cody and Zack were on the ships dock when Mariella arrived and now they were gawking at her. Bailey had gotten jelouas, having the boys gaking at someone other than her, she was now huffing with her hands crossed over chest and her foot tappping on the ship's dock. Zack and Cody hadn't taken their eyes off Mariella "Wow" they sighed dreamily and continued to gawk at what they thought-_The most gorgoues, pretty, and godess like girl, Mariella_. Mariella walked away to her suite with her dog in her arms. London with Ivana in her arms in the same direction but walked into a different suite, right across her sisters suite.


	2. Metting The Twins

**Metting The Twins**

**A/N: I didn't like how the other chap. so now i'm gonna make them longer!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Metting The Twins**

Mariella slide her pass key through the little slot next to her suite door and her door opened. She walked into her room with her dog in her arms and she looked around the room. The suite was ocean blue and on one of the ship's walls was a painting of the ocean with the sunsetting behind it. She loved the room, her bed was queen sized and the sheets were Violet purple, the pillows were blue with a dolphin sown on it. Mariella put her dog down on his teal blue bed, she walked around the room. She then saw a gold spiral staircase leading to a tower overlooking the ocean. After a while Mariella got bored and left Max with a dog sitter while she explored the ship. She was at the ship's dock sitting at the juice bar when someone came up to her, "Hi" said a mysterious voice behind her. Mariella stopped sipping her mango smoothie and turned her chair to face the person. hen she turned around she saw a blonde haired kid with a polo shirt,brown shorts and white sneakers. "Hey" she greeted as she placed her hands on her lap and smiled at the kid. "I'm Cody" the boy infrormed her as he stuck his hand out, "Mariella" she replied as she shaked his hand. When Mariella touched Cody, he felt himself melting inside, "I know" he said as she pulled her hand away. "How do y-" Mariella started saying before Cody cut her off "I sa your arrival" he informed her. "oh, yeah duh!" she told herself as she lightly tapped her head with her hand. "Your London's sister, right?" he asked her,"Yup, she's my sister, sadly" she replied as they laughed at her little joke. "So what are you doing?" he asked her when the laughing died out, "Oh, I'm just drinking my smoothie" she told him as she pointed at a blue tall cup behind her. "Oh" he replied as he sat in a chair next to her. He ordered a drink and they began talking and luaghing about their own life experiences.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zack watched as Mariella and Cody talked and laughed while drinking their smoothies. Bailey on the other hand was trying to get Zack to pay at least a little attention to her. Zack payed no attention to her, he just sat there watching Mariella and Cody as he was filled with jelouasy. "Come on Zack" Bailey whined when she noticed Zack looking at Mariella and Cody at the juice bar. Zack turned his head to look at Bailey "Sorry, I'm just distracted" he answered as he glanced back at Mariella and Cody. "Why do you even like that, that thing?" she asked him as she pointed her hand at Mariella. "I don't know it's just that she's so-" Zack started saying before Bailey cupped his face and kissed him for a second. After that Bailey left frustrated and Zack was left dumbfounded as he shaked his hair with his hand. "Wierd.." he said as he layed back down on his chair and continued to watch Mariella but payed no attention to Cody sitting next to her. He was frustrated, he wanted Mariella but Cody had gotten a head start.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mariella laughed as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Wow, you have such an exciting life!" she replied as Cody told her one of his and Zack's many adventures. "Me? What about you? You went to Egypt and saw the great pyramid and you went to Rome to see the leaning tower of Piza!" Cody replied in an amazed tone. "Eh, that was nothing. Nothing compared to your adventures" she told him, "My adventures? Yours are way more exciting" he assured her. "Kinda..but those trips were for school and for my own plesure" she admited truthfully, "Oh, so what did you get?" he asked her as he sipped his smoothie. "An A+, like I always do" she told him, "You always get A's?" he asked her. "Yup" she answered proudly, "Wow, I do too" He said. She laughed "We have a lot in common Cody" she told him, "I know" he said. Cody and Mariella both glanced at the clock, it read 4:00p.m. "Oh, I have to go" they said in unison, they laughed after there wierd moment. "Well, bye" she said as she stood up from her seat and hugged Cody goodbye. "Bye" he said, after that they left their own ways. Mariella decided to walk around the ship some more, after 30 minutes she found herself in the center of the ship. They're were stores,resturants, and other things there. There were 4 floors, from her view it looked amazing. Someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped "Ah!" she quickly yelled, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said. She turned around and saw a blonde haired boy with a short slevded fire colered shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. "Cody?" she said in a confused tine as she looked at the boy. "No my names Zack, you must have seen my twin" he said as he stuck his hand out and she shook his hand. "Oh sorry, my names Mariella" she said, "It's ok, people always confuse us" he assured her. "Oh good, I'm not the first one" she said in a realived voice, they both laughed. "Wow cute and funny" Zack said, Mairella giggled "You and your brother are really different like your more out in the open and he's shy" she said. "Yeah, it's wierd" he replied, "So what are you doing?" he added. "Oh nothing i'm just gonna go see if I can go buy somethings in the stores" she replied. "Mind if i come with?" he asked her, "Um, sure" she said. They walked off together to all the stores in the ship talking and laughing at what Zack said.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

An hour later Mariella and Zack walked to her suite with 20 bags in their hands. "Wow, you bought like a million things" he said, "Yeah, I guess shopping runs in the family" she joked as she put her bags down to open her door. "Well, thanks Zack" she said, "No prob" he replied. "I'll see you later or tomorrow" she told him before opening her door, saying a quick bye and going inside. "Yeah, bye Marie" he said as he walked back to his room with a big smile on his face just like Cody had after he left Mariella and his 'Date'.


	3. Wierd Feelings

**Chapter 3- Wierd Feeling **

**A/N- I'll make them longer sorry! :)**

**Wierd Feeling**

Cody layed on his bed thinking about his 'Date' with Mariella. He loved it when he hugged Mariella, he felt the urge to just kiss her soft lips. He thought that everything about her was totally and completly perfect, her black curly hair around her heart shped face, the ay she smiled at him, her cute laugh, and many other things about her made it hard to resist her. He sighed as he threw his pillow across the room and it lsned on the floor next to his desk. Cody sat up and started working on his homework. He couldn't concentrate, he like Bailey but he couldn't resist Mariella. Cody's thoughts were interuppted when Zack walked into the room, "Hey" Zack gretted as he walked in with a big smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Cody asked Zack, "Oh nothing" Zack replied as he happily plopped down on his bed. Cody rolled his eyes and tryed to continue doing his homework.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mariella finished placong all the things,that she had bought while shopping with Zack, in their places. Dinner was at 8 and right now it was 7:45p.m, Mariella decided to get ready. She hadn't thought about Cody or Zack or having any of those feelings for them. Mariella decided to wear a strapless white ruffled dress with a light blue belt under her chest and a pair of silver heels. Her hair was curled and was placed on either side of her shoulders. Mariella went down for dinner to find many other people eating and chatting away. London and Mariella were the best dressed at diner, London sat down at a tablee and gave orders for people to serve her. Mariella didn't do what London had done but servers still catered for her every need. Mariella sat at the juice bar with her food and drink but bored out of her mind. Soom Zack,Cody, and thier mom,Carrie, came to the dock for dinner. Cody was the first one to spot Mariella, she was picking at her food and bored. He walked up to her with his food in his hand, "Hi" he greeted. Mariella turned around and saw Cody, "Hey Cody!" she greeted with a big smile. She jumped of the chair and hugged him, "So hat are you doing?" she asked stupidly. "Uh, eating?" he replied as he sat next to her, she giggled at her stupidisy. "Duh, So I went shopping today and got you something" she told him as he ate. "Really? what is it?" he asked curiosly, Mariella took out a small velvety blue book that had _The Seven Wonders Of The World _sown on the cover. "This" she replied as she handed him the small book, "Wow, I've always wanted one of these" he said as he took the book from her. "I know, you told me yesterday. remember?" she informed him with a big smile, "Thanks Mariella" he said with a smile and then hugged her. "Your welcome" she said after they released their hug. Cody looked at her smiling "You look really pretty" he complimented her blushing. "Thanks, you look pretty, "good too" Mariella said blushing at his before compliment. "So, who'd you come here with?" Mariella asked as she looked around the dock, "Oh, with my brother and mom" he said as he pointed at them sitting at a table eating. Mariella luaghed at the way Zack was eating, stuffing as much food as he could into his mouth. Cody noticed her laughing and looked at Zack "Yeah, I try to tell him that the food isn't going anywhere" he joked as he joined her laughter. "Cody?" Mariella asked, "Yeah?" he said. "I'm gonna go to the pool tomorrow, do you wanna come?" Mariella asked him, "Sure, I would love to" he answered with a smile. She smiled too, "Ok, meet me at the pool at 1 tomorrow ok?" Mariella said, "Ok, see you tomorrow" he said. Mariella hopped off and before she left, she felt daring so she kissed Cody on the cheek and then left,smiling, to her suite. In the shadows Bailey watched everything and felt anger and hatred to this Mariella girl. Bailey had to think of something and fast or else Mariella would steal Cody from her. "I'm gonna get that thing one way or another"Bailey said as she walked to her rooom that she shared with another student.


	4. One Little Kiss

**One Little Kiss**

**A/N- I'll make them longer and more exciting.**

**One Little Kiss**

_Mariella woke up in a dark place, like a black hole. She looked around her, nothing or no one in sight just darkenes. She walked around and while walking she heard voices of people she knew as her friends. Zack and Cody. She heard their voices from yesterday's encounters, Cody's stories and Zack's complains and complaints. She turned and turned but never saw them, "Cody, Zack?" she asked the thin air with no one there. "You look really pretty", "Wow cute and funny", "People confuse us all the time", "Sure,see you tomorrow". No more voices after that only silence and her were they're, everything else was gone. She then knew the porpuse of the dream....she had to choose. But she didn't get it, she only liked them as friends nothing else. Not aware that they were possibly falling for her and if they were, they were falling was totally confused, not knowing what to do or say. _

Mariella woke up from her dream, knowing the porpuose but still very confused. She decided to forget about it, she got up and looked at her clock, 12:30. She ran to her bathroom to take a quick shower and change clothes. She took her shower in cold water, she gasped when she stepped inside. The cold water had gotten her by suprise, she was still thinking about her random dream. 5 minutes later she turned the water off and wrapped her towel around her making it look like a blue strapless dress. She changed into a white knee lenghted strapless dress, white sandals, and under her dress her baby blue bikini. She put onn her white rimmed sunglasses and left to the pool to meet Cody, 15 minutes later she arrived at the pool to see Cody waiting for her near the ppool with his swim trunks on and a towel over draped over his right shoulder. She walked to him, "Hey!" she greeted with a smile. Cody looked at her and spaced out for a moment, "Hello? earth to Cody" Mariella said as she waved her hand in front of Cody's face. "Huh? oh, sorry" he said blushing, Mariella smiled at him shyly. "So you ready" she asked breaking the silince, "Yup" he answered. She took of her dress to reviale her baby blue bikini, Cody gawked as she let her curly black hair fall to her sides. "Oh my gosh! look over there!" Mariella gasped pointing at something, "What?" Cody said turning around. When he was turned Mariella pushed him into the pool, but before falling in he took Mariella down with him by grabbing her hand. They came up to the surface, "Cody!" she said playfully slapping his arm, "If I'm going down, your coming down with me" he said smiling, she laughed, "Good to know" she said smiling. Mariella looked at the water slide, "Hey cody?" she asked "Yeah?" he asked her suspicously. "I'm gonna go on that water slide,catch me when i come down?" she asked hopfully, "Sure" he said happily. "Yay! Be back in a second wait for me at the bottom!" she said as she climbed out of the pool and walked to the slide. Cody swam to the end of the slide, seconds later he saw Mariella come down the slide. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in a circle while she giggled, a minute later he put her down. "Thank you" she said gratefully, "No prob" he said. "Well, tag!" she said as she slapped his shoulder lightly before swiming away quickly. "Hey! no fair" he yelled after her as he started swimming after her. After a while Cody caught up to here wrapping his arms around her waist, "Caught ya" he said. "I guess you did" she said smiling, she turned around to face Cody. When she turned, they were a few inches away from eachother. "Um" she ackwardly said but looking into is blue eyes, they leaned in and right when they were about to kiss, zack came. "Hey you guys!" he said happily because he had cut into their kiss. They both turned to see him, "Oh, hey" Mariella said, "So what are you doing today?" Zack asked Mariella paying no attention to Cody, who was right next to her holding her by the waist. "Well, um, me and Cody were going to dry up and go onto the tour of rome" she told him, today was there first day in port and the first stop was Rome. Zack noticed that Cody had his arms around Mariella'a waist, "_**We'd **_better get going if we're gonna make it in time" Zack said as he put his arms around Mariella's and Cody's shoulders. Mariella looked at Cody with an apolagitic look annd mouthed the words _Sorry! _when Zack wasn't looking. Cody mouthed back _It's Ok, _they all got out of the pool and headed to their rooms. Mariella pulled Cody away from Zack when they were walking back to their rooms, she dragged him to her room. When they got their she locked the door and came close to him again, he wrapped his hands around her waist, "Sorry, that my brother ruined our moment" Cody said. "It's ok, we're alone now" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cody looked at her and slowly leaned in and kissed her lips softly, Cody's dream finally came true and he knew excactly who to chose, Mariella.


End file.
